


Hate falling in love

by Animequeen267



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26441593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animequeen267/pseuds/Animequeen267
Summary: Clarke keeps getting annoyed by Finn he keeps trying to apologize but one day Octavia came up with a plan to keep Finn away and a way for her brother to find love.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

Clarke's POV

It was a nice day on earth the birds were singing and it was sunny not a cloud in sight it could've been perfect if only Finn Collins my ex-boyfriend hadn't come walking up to me I tried to walk away and act like I didn't see him but I knew he was persistent so after a while I stopped and I sighed “hi Finn what can I do for you” I asked I hated how forced it sounded but I couldn't let him know I was still heartbroken “Clarke please listen to me I love you I thought what raven and I had was dead you've got to believe me” he went on but all it did was annoy me “Finn please I'm busy me and Bellamy is going to work on a hunting trip” he scoffed at the mention of Bellamy, Finn hated how close we were and how I trusted him more I walked away tired of talking to Finn I walked up to Bellamy's tent to see O waiting for me “he's pissed about you being late” she stated “please I've already been annoyed by Finn not you to” I sounded tired and the day had only just started I took a deep breath before entering Bellamy's tent “and where have you been princess” a deep voice that was way too familiar asked “I've been being bothered by Finn as usual” I said watching his reaction it was no surprise to see the hate on Bellamy's face everyone knew Bellamy hated Finn “sorry to intrude on your love life princess but were got a hundred kids to feed” he claimed looking serious “I've got it you need to pretend you have a boyfriend” O said smiling like it was the most obvious thing in the world “O that will never work who would fake date me” I asked turning to look at her then it was like a lightbulb appeared above her head you could tell cause her eyes lit up “Bellamy” she said “what that would never work people think we hate each other” I claimed “come on princess it could be fun” Bellamy said what the hell I can't fake date Blake people would never believe it “come on Clarke I can piss spacewalker off, and he'll leave you the hell alone what do you say” he asked I started thinking “why not” I said sounded dejected bell just smiled and O looked excited what had I just signed up for.


	2. Fake dating step one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is another story I'm editing and uploading on here.

We decided that we should start small and slow like hold hands around camp and have his arm around my waist and to be around each other I would be lying if I said I didn't feel safe in his arms his big, impressive, muscular arms that are currently wrapped around me as we make our way to the food line. After we got our food we sat at our usual table I was currently in Bellamy's arms laughing at a joke he told me when raven popped up out of nowhere “so when did this happen” she starts pointing toward me and Bellamy I hide my face in his chest as he began talking “me and Clarke have been secretly dating for months we finally realized it was time to show everyone” he finished smiling at me “how did you get together” she asked sitting down “well one day I was in medical after a hunt and while Clarke was stitching up my arm I found myself staring at her and I couldn't help but think about how beautiful she was so when she was finished I asked if she wanted to get a drink in my tent, and she said yes and were been together since” I was shocked at how fast he came up with that story I turned to look at raven she seemed to believe it because the next thing I know she is running off shouting about me and bell I looked at Bellamy as he looked at me then we both burst out laughing and soon enough there was a crowd of people chanting kiss I looked up to see him leaning in, so I did the same and soon enough it turned into a full on make out session they parted both out of breath only to hear a voice that sounded incredibly angry “Clarke” Finn said nodding his head to the Side indicated her to follow but Bellamy refused to let me go till I reassured him it will be ok only then did he let go then I followed Finn till they were alone then Finn pushed himself onto me and if it wasn't for Bellamy's fist going into his face he properly wouldn't of stopped I jumped onto Bellamy feeling instantly safe when he wrapped his arms round me when he pulled back did she realize the whole camp was watching them Miller than grabbed Finn and took him to the drop-ship to keep me safe “thank you” I said to Bellamy looking him in the eye “if it weren't for you, I would properly be in -” I was cut off by Bellamy hugging he was trying to reassure me that I'm safe I smiled in his arms I mentally slapped myself I can't like him his Bellamy Blake for Christ’s sake god what had O got me into maybe this was a mistake.


	3. The interrogation

Bellamy's POV   
What the hell was I thinking agreeing to this I can't hide my feelings forever but today when she was in my arms I felt like we were meant to be she fit perfectly it was fine till Finn appeared and tried forcing himself onto her if I didn't follow she would be ... No don't think like that you stopped it I walked to the drop-ship to interrogate Finn this shall be fun I finally have a reason to punch the idiotic smirk off his face I opened the door to find Clarke there waiting for me “and what do I owe the pleasure of the princess being here you know the temporary prison is not a place for royalty” I joked as I bowed she hit me then hugged me it's just to make Finn jealous I try telling myself in my head Finn fake cough loudly “um do you mind I'm right here” he said clearly annoyed “no not really Clarke you coming over tonight” I said to annoy him she got the hint and replied “wouldn't miss it for the world” she then kissed me really slow I could feel Finns jealousy flowing off him in waves “I'll be waiting now time to go back to the interrogation” I said putting a serious face one “Finn did you or did you not force yourself onto my girlfriend” I was trying so hard to act calm he looked away ashamed with himself “yes I apologize I shouldn't of done that, but she's not yours she's mine” he smirked at me I smiled back walked up to him knowing with the way Miller tried him up that he can't defend himself he tried moving away once I was in front of his face when I whispered “she is mine always was, and she always will be” before I punched him in the face he eyes shutting from the pain “come on Clarke I'm feeling sick looking at this asshole lets got to my tent” as we walked outside I saw spacewalker looking out the window watching us, so I guided Clarke to mine while to him it looked like I was whispering something sweet but really I was telling her about his reaction and laughing only to see her joining our hands together while the other hand was swinging in the wind she looked up at me and smiled and I felt my heart beat faster if only it was real.


	4. Fake dating blake step two

Clarke's POV 

Finn was released two weeks after he attacked me I was scared at first but the more time I spent around bell the less I thought about it. Bellamy and I were currently lying on his bed telling each other stories about our experiences on the ark when suddenly Octavia burst in “they don't believe you're together” she whispered me and bell turned to each other “you need to try and make it believable, act like I was interrupting something” we nodded she then screamed in disgust “O get the fuck out” Bellamy shouted as he quickly pulled off his shirt, climbed on top of me and pulled the covers over us while I was under him he told me to bury my head in his neck I blushed but I did just that. Everyone came running to look in the tent I buried my head deeper into his neck I felt so embarrassed we could hear everyone yelling yes and I told you so “so you want a free show so fine” Bellamy said he looked at me for permission I nodded then he leaned forward and before we know it we were kissing “are you fucking kidding me” a voice shouted and suddenly Bellamy was gone I saw Finn punching him “no” I screamed ripping him off only to get hit in the face.

Bellamy's POV  
Now I'm mad first he interrupted me kissing Clarke and now he punched her I pushed him off and grabbed her I held her so close like my life depended on it “shh your ok” I kept repeating in her ear rocking her gently she held onto me just as scared “everybody leave now including you O” I shouted leaving me with Clarke “thanks bell” she said sounding tired I love the way she said my name I picked her up and put her in my bed “go to sleep princess” I told her and got ready to leave, but she tugged at my wrist and I turned to face her “stay with me please” she pleaded I looked into her eyes and couldn't resist I climbed in making there was enough space between us “bell could you maybe hold me” she said nervously I put my arms around her waist pulling us as close as possible “anything for you princess” and began dreaming of a certain blond-haired princess and her knight.


	5. Scared of love

Clarke's POV   
I'm scared about a lot of things mostly, I'm scared of my feeling towards Bellamy I can't stop thinking about that stupid kiss he was only pretending I repeat in my head over and over again I'm scared about the kids what if they go hungry, I'm scared about Finn he punched me in the face I've got a nasty bruise on my cheek in public Bellamy tries kissing it better what would I do without him “hey babe” he whispered in my ear as he put his hands around my waist “hey” I said smiling up at him the kids started shouting “get a room” jasper shouted Bellamy then smiled innocently as he took my hand and led me to his tent I heard wolf whistles we looked at each other and burst out laughing I yawned once our laughter died down “tired princess” he asked I nodded before climbing in his bed I grabbed his hand and dragged him on the bed, but he landed on top of me he laughed nervously before looking at my lips I did the exact same thing we were leaning in, but we were interrupted by jasper and Monty bursting in “I told you” jasper said Monty smiled sadly and mouthed sorry “we are playing questions” raven said with Octavia. Bellamy groaned from on top of me I laughed “you find that funny princess” he asked smiling.

Bellamy's POV   
She looked scared for a second before smiling “let's play” she said it was my turn first “Clarke when did you first realize you loved me” I asked seeming innocent “the first time you saved my life” she answered without hesitation “Bellamy what's the thing you love most about Clarke” raven asked I tried to think “her heart no matter what you've done to her she would find some way to forgive you” she looked shocked at what I said then moved closer so that she was sitting on my lap I could smell her hair I wasn't paying attention to their game and neither was Clarke we were looking at each other I was going to get lost in her eyes one day she then broke eye contact by putting her head on my shoulder soon enough she was asleep and the others we're leaving I picked Clarke up bridal style she woke up and looked at me “go back to sleep princess” I whispered to her as I placed her on the makeshift bed before climbing in myself and wrapping my arms around her “Bellamy I'm scared” she whispered “I know so am I but I promise I'll protect you with my life” I reassured her she smiled then buried her head into my chest and I listened to her breathing until I fell asleep.


	6. The lines are blurring

It's been two weeks since that night that Clarke confessed she's scared and ever since then I've been by her side, I bring her lunch when she's working and forgets to eat, i would lie with her in bed with our fingers interlocked while I tell her about my life on the ark sometimes she tells me about her dad, the way she talks about him makes me smile I never knew my father neither did o so it's good to hear about what it's like have one and I'll sit with her by the fire when she's done for the day we would cuddle while the others go on about what they did that day I cant help but be confused about what's going on between me and Clarke when I look at her i feel happy that she in my arms and not Finns anyway Octavia was walking with us to my tent well we pretty much share it since Clarke spends more time here then her own " I need another sex scene between you two " o stated I stare at her shocked while Clarke blushes obviously embarrassed " there watching you and we haven't seen affection in two weeks come on I'll get Jasper to walk in on Bellamy on top of you " she demanded we nodded both scared about what my sister could do so I took my shirt off to find the princess staring at my chest and blushing " like what you see princess " I whispered in her ear as I grew closer I heard jasper so I pushed Clarke on the bed I know she heard him too I climbed on top of her and looked into her eyes silently asking permission then she nodded so I place my lips onto to hers moments before my tent flap opened " OMFG Bellarke is having S.E.X " jasper screamed causing everybody to wolf whistle and cheer but neither of us pulled away, in fact, I pulled her closer if it's even possible until we were pulled apart by o who was smirking I growled causing Clarke to giggle " if you haven't noticed you have an audience " she stated I looked at Clarke " so, " I said before climbing closer and soon enough everyone calmed down. We laughed as we got ready for bed as she slept I couldn't help but think about that kiss it was amazing I’m falling hard and fast the lines between fake and real were getting blurry but I couldn't care less maybe falling for Clarke Griffin wasn't as bad as I thought it would be and I ended up falling asleep to the thought of a future with Clarke.


	7. Why you?

Clarkes PoV   
Why of all people do I have to catch feeling for Bellamy fucking Blake God he's an asshole and stubborn as fuck I mean we fought in front of the camp and now half the girls have started coming up to me asking if we're over just so they can sleep with him I swear I'm going to lose my mind. Bellamy went on the hunting trip a few hours ago he should've been back earlier but I'm still too mad at him to care I decided to make some medicine so people don't feel pain when I have to operate or stitch them up " there back " Octavia shouts I walk slowly outside to see everyone cheering they had a good hunt a few of the hunters came by with scratches and cuts from the hunting trip when I was done I started to clean the medbay I must have zoned out because I didn't hear Bellamy come in until he spoke " hey princess " he said walking towards me I nod and resume my cleaning " have you eaten today " ugh I may love him but his protectiveness is unbearable " no " I replied not even bothering looking at him I expected him to shout but instead he put his hand on my chin and made me face him holding my face so I don't move I looked into his deep chocolate eyes " why not " he asks I began thinking about why I haven't eaten today " I was busy with helping people out and cleaning sorry " I said feeling bad for making him worry, he sighed then pulled me towards him in a hug I buried my face in his chest I pulled back and we looked at each other and then we slowly started leaning in until our lips touched they moved perfectly in sync we kissed until the need for oxygen became too much we pulled away and instantly I apologised for kissing him and ran out I heard him call after me but I couldn't face him not yet.


End file.
